Many golf shoes are known in which the sole of the left shoe (for example) is provided with an inclined plane on the side corresponding to its outer left edge; this type of arrangement makes possible the lateral rolling of the foot on the side of the outer edge during the swing and the relative stabilization thereof when the movement is completed. These shoes also very often have a certain number of spikes under the sole to ensure a good degree of traction with the ground. However, this type of shoe is found to be uncomfortable during the execution of the swing because no shock absorption is provided for the foot inside the shoe, specifically in the zone of support corresponding to the outer left edge of the sole, a zone subjected to very high momentary pressure.
Other known golf shoes such as that described in German Utility Certificate GbM No. 85366706 are provided with soles which protrude largely from the upper, on the side of the left outer edge, to allow the foot to roll by the elastic deformation of these parts of the sole. Indeed, the foot is rolled more progressively than in the case of an inclined plane as seen above. Nonetheless, it remains that this type of sole, still of relative comfort, substantially modifies the "seating" of the feet on the ground, which causes certain problems in the golfer's movements.
Other shoes can be cited as examples, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,462 and in French Patent Applications FR No. 2 522 482 and FR No. 2 553 636; these shoes have soles comprised of several elements or inserts, juxtaposed and/or attached, having different shock absorbing characteristics. If they provide greater comfort than those mentioned above, these shoes are designed above all for walking and make possible the correct rolling of the foot on the outer edge of the sole, which renders them unsuitable for golfing.